


令和时代

by redfacero



Category: Hanzawa Naoki, 半沢直樹, 半泽直树
Genre: M/M, 少量daddy issues, 斜线有意义, 旧文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfacero/pseuds/redfacero
Summary: 即使岩石再坚硬 也是死的鸡蛋再脆弱 也是活着的生命岩石最终会碎成细沙而鸡蛋终究孵化越过岩石——《辩护人》
Relationships: 半泽直树/大和田晓
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 相爱相杀，不如愿为江水，与君重逢。

_**即使岩石再坚硬 也是死的** _   
_**鸡蛋再脆弱 也是活着的生命** _   
_**岩石最终会碎成细沙** _   
_**而鸡蛋终究孵化越过岩石** _   
_**——《辩护人》** _

谁能料到spiral的收购案才刚告一段落，紧接着帝国航空的任务就来了。

半泽震惊之余却仍有条不紊的处理中，当大和田确定自己不需要协助纪本平八后，回到自己的办公桌，打开抽屉瞧了眼单一麦芽威士忌，琥珀色的液体在玻璃瓶内摇晃着，现在还不是庆祝的时候，危机尚未过去，只能在叹气声中关上抽屉。

来到营业二部，他望向半泽的办公室，门开着，窗帘也全都放下。——让我独处。相当清楚且强烈的表达，只能将担忧与关心先搁着。他曾被拒绝一次，小花也提过，不要对半泽过分干涉，他认为如果对方需要谈谈，会主动找上门。

田岛春试着用谈论一些话题来化解不安情绪，其他人则是表情凝重盯着电脑屏幕，没多久便开始收拾东西，告知大和田他想早退，他点点头，接着他也让其他下属们都先下班，告诉他们先回家休息或喝杯酒好好放松。

两个小时过去，办公室仍紧闭着，要不是里头偶尔传来一些走动或是东西放置的声音，大和田会认为里面根本没人，他犹豫着要不要再多等半个小时，没看到半泽走出那扇门，根本就无法放心回家，毕竟是自己将这块烫手的山芋丢给了对方，但他真的也需要好好睡上一觉。

“半泽君？”他敲了敲门道，对方没有回应。“半泽？”大和田打开门，看到年轻男人手肘撑在桌面，额头靠在手背上。

“你还好吗？”

“不好。”半泽依然维持同一个姿势。

“你会没事，对吧？”

“是的。”

“跟我保证。”

“我保证。”半泽抬起头，看着他的上司，“你先回去吧。”

大和田无法完全放心，但对方已给出保证，他也只能识相的离开。

他将门关上时，半泽的眼睛也随之闭上，小花温暖的碰触仍残留在他唇上，被橡皮筋环住的地方依然发烫，刚萌发的爱意烙下的痕迹如此深刻，以致于当一段感情终结时，几乎撕裂了他，虽早有独身一辈子的觉悟，也已习惯单身的生活，但如今这份孤独却苦涩的令人难以下咽。

又回到普通的一天，只有月底时才需要到帝国航空总部进行员工听证会，该呈交的报告都已完成，该整理的过往资料也都归档完毕，田岛春排了三天假，打算跟他的妻子一起带孩子们出门透透气，友里找了一些有关开发投资银行的资料及航空相关专业书籍准备在空档时间阅读，加藤有一搭没一搭的跟田岛春聊天，聊着聊着，话题移到了他们次长身上。

“你可以想个办法处理一下吗？”

“处理什么？”

加藤用眼神瞥了一下那扇紧闭的门，接着说，“昨晚我将钱包忘在这，回来拿时发现他还在办公室，帝国航空那又没有什么新进展，都过了八点，他居然还在。”

“前两天也是。”友里突然插进话题，又想到了什么，赶紧补充道，“我忙着将资料归档，没注意下班时间。”

“而且他一副老是想发火的样子。”横山良多突然想到上礼拜发生的事。

“因为你欠骂。”大和田此刻站在营业二部的大厅里，趁机调侃了下半泽那吊儿郎当的下属。

他的出现把大伙吓了一跳，“大...大和田董事？”

几个下属赶紧朝他深鞠了下，“只是拿错资料而已，但次长他没吼出来，才刚开口又把话吞回去，我倒是希望他想骂就骂，这么压抑会出问题。”横山良多对着他结结巴巴的说道。

“那个柜子，他今天已经整理第五次了。”加藤指了指。

他们几人望向办公室，窗户里的修长人影正把档案柜里的文件夹一个一个拿到办公桌上。

“他没事，只是太闲。”

大和田用敷衍的态度回答下属，“我会找他谈谈。”

“你总不能期待每天都有惊险刺激的事发生吧？”他在其他人都走光后，径自坐到办公桌前的椅子上。

“什么？”半泽拿着文件夹的手停在空中。

“那个柜子你整理几次了？不要老是神经兮兮的，没事做的时候要学着享受生活，半泽君。”

“我办不到，无所事事的日子对我来说更难熬。”

“他们说你下班后还待在办公室里。”

“只是想找些事做。”半泽放下文件，放弃继续整理的念头，走到矮柜边拿起两个杯子后做到椅子上。

“你可以回家打扫或者种种盆栽什么的，待在这里没有任何意义。”

大和田打开一罐咖啡，将两个杯子都倒上一些。

“需要谈谈吗？”

“不用。”

“你需要。”年长者用毫无反驳的语气说道。

半泽喝了一口咖啡，对方直视的眼神让他有点紧张。

“我已经没那个耐心等你开口，如果你真的没事，我才不会那么碎碎念。”

他等过，也决定不干预太多，但影响到此次收回700亿债券任务的话，他就得插手。

“如果我不找些事来做，那些想法会把我逼疯。”半泽叹气之后，揉着眉间实话实说，但没说出不想太早回家的真正原因，人来人往的银行能够让他警惕自己的状况，如果在那空荡的公寓待的太久，怕自己会陷入最严重的状态而无法自拔，他可能需要将房内所有的东西砸烂才有办法准时出门上班。

“这是什么？”眼尖的大和田看到半泽右手腕上的东西，一把抓住半泽的手，拉到面前想看个清楚。

“当我情绪失控时，这个可以提醒我。”他很难忽略大和田手掌的温度，稍作停顿后继续说，“小花给的建议。”

“像这样？”大和田用力扯了一下那条橡皮筋。

“喂！”

“看起来效果不大。”

“主要是控制突如其来的情绪。”

“你还在为她的离去而自责吗？”

“不，不是......不完全是。只是我没有办法停止去想，如果她还在，我会不会抽出更多的时间去陪她，或是周末我们能相处的多好。”

“或是你们会在三个月后大吵一架，轰轰烈烈的分手。”大和田打断他的臆测。

“她不是那样的人。”

“大吵大闹的人会是你。”

“我才不......，”当他想争辩时，大和田继续打断他的话，“你会去猜想，但不能困在这些想法之中，你们可能会很幸福或发生争执，这些你永远无法得知，而你却为了不会发生的事感到懊悔。”

“我似乎永远摆脱不了。”半泽喝了一口咖啡，他想到自己的父亲。

“总有一天你会找到方法将他们甩得远远的。”

大和田边说边将掌心覆在半泽的手背上，语毕后轻拍两下，正要收回时，他的手忽然被半泽抓住，尴尬的沉默在他们之间荡漾开来。

“谢谢。”年轻男人马上松手，以答谢掩饰冲动，他希望对方没有注意到这不自然的行为。

“谢谢横山和田岛春吧，如果你再这样下去，他们都要精神衰弱了。”大和田拿起杯子一饮而尽，那份微小的异样情绪，就这样消失在两人的笑容中。

  
*橡皮筋的含义  
心理学上称之为在个体控制不住自己的行为时，给予厌恶刺激，让个体在想要进行某种行为时体验到厌恶刺激，用以抑制某种行为的出现。  
——————————

  
一条断掉的橡皮筋放在整齐干净的办公桌上，半泽盯着它已有五分钟之久，正犹豫着该不该丢。丢了，他怕对小花的美好回忆都会随之淡化而最终消逝。留着，只是一再提醒自己这已毫无作用，他再也无法得到同样的东西，给予这份礼物的人已不在身边。

他抬头看着大厅内忙进忙出的职员们，接着他回想起昨晚和大和田的对话，对方除了没有刨根究底过原因之外，还给自己找了台阶下，只是简单的几句话，就充满善解人意的包容，这让他的压力舒缓许多。当初真该跟大和田要一条橡皮筋，不过对方可能会直接买一大包然后丢到办公桌上，而他却没办法向对方抗议，橡皮筋要对方亲手套上才有用，或许也不需要橡皮筋，有时只要几句话，就能够让他减轻焦虑。

只要他不那么爱钻牛角尖。

他们终于知道隐藏在帝国航空内部的危险分子是谁，但对方的哥哥毕竟是众议院的议员，可以轻松逃离法律的制裁，就算半泽这样安慰自己，也无法因此宽心，永田宏的话就像在嘲笑自己一般，成功近在眼前他却一再失败，执着于让一切的不公都能得到伸张，这念头就像被人用钉子钉进脑袋一样，怎么也无法拔除，而现在这该死的水龙头也在跟自己作对，洗了把脸好不容易才平息的情绪又被挑起。

经过大和田的办公室时，一声大喊引起他的注意，没想到对方还没回家，他似乎被什么影响到。推开门看到对方桌上凌乱的文件和散落一地的纸张，似乎因为某些事情而感到不安和愤怒，便提议到附近的小酒馆一起喝一杯，刚好他也需要适量的酒精来放松心情，结果大和田锲而不舍的再度安慰自己，没错，他们至少摸清了帝国航空内部的诟病。

他本以为好友渡真利的突然出现能带来一些轻松的对谈，但对方透露的内部消息似乎让大家再次感到不安。

“你还好吧？”待渡真利离去后，半泽不放心的问。

“好的很。”  
“成立特别工作组？这简直是无稽之谈。”

“在银行这么久了，你我都深谙其中的某些规则，或许混久了，良知在绝对的权利面前就是如此脆弱不堪。”年轻男人想用自己一贯的主张让对方别被这件事所影响，但似乎没用，大和田的表情依旧显得张皇不安，他握住对方抚弄玻璃杯的双手，“别想太多。”

“我尽量，只是如果这次你没有从帝国航空手里成功收回700亿债券，那么大家都得被炒鱿鱼才行。”

他接着说，“行长知道你是个人才，不只表现够活跃，外部评价也很亮眼，刚好适合找来做事，但你也很清楚这件事会怎么收场啊，半泽。你是一把很锋利的刀，只会被用来处理难题，他们把刀挥舞至锋芒尽失后，才说自己的手被割伤，怪罪那把刀过于危险，接着将其束之高阁，你不也经历过吗？”

“就算是这样，我也不能一直待在高阁上啊，为此我必须彻底把真相挖掘出来。”

“你的意思是有人给了永田宏特惠吗？”

“是的，他本可以借着长时间的调查，明白自己做了什么举动，明白自己的泄密会引发出何种后果，可惜他们剥夺了永田宏能亲身体会或醒悟的机会，说不定他现在只会认为这个世界没什么好怕的，在这种情况下，人们会重蹈覆辙的几率有多高呢？你比任何人都清楚。”

“你应该去当个厉害的律师，半泽。”大和田半开玩笑的说。

半泽将另一只手也搭上来，就这么紧紧包围着那不知所措的温暖手掌，“这真的难以置信。”

“什么？”

“你的手，只要握着你的手，焦虑跟压力就能减少一大半。”

“你怕不是喝醉了。”

“抱歉。”他放松，对方却没有将手抽开，“我确实醉了。”

“走吧，我们都该回家了。”

年长者用空出的那双手拍拍半泽的手背，但在起身离去前，大和田的手似乎多停留了几秒，半泽告诉自己，那只是酒精引起的错觉。

———————————  
*文中出现的人名  
随便取的，出自电影《小偷家族》《步履不停》《如父如子》。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个记仇的人，多半也重情。

门没关，大和田敲敲门，带着新线索走到办公桌前，半泽一直无法忽略年长的男人离自己太近，以致于差点听漏几个关键词，他盯着对方将胡子刮的干干净净的下巴，完美的三件套，还有修剪至服服帖帖的短发，偶尔从衣领中露出的后颈，上边的毛发也剃的相当短且利落，这些细节都带给他小小的愉悦。另外，在告诉大和田关于父亲的死如何影响自己后，他认为两人之间的关系变得更加亲近，言不可喻的波动在他心中荡漾。

直到现实再度告知自己的失败。

一人之力去对抗政府，毕竟是理想。

随着不断的深入了解，一个由权力堆砌的残忍真相摆在半泽的眼前。发布会前就一目了然的官官勾结，句句暗示的都是成立特别工作组只是走个过场而已，他痛恨那种狂妄自大的政客，就是认定自己是在合法使用手中权力的人，如箕部启治。特别是当他们所认定的正义在政府为背景的公权力支持下，普通人用一个词来形容就可以了，鸡蛋。对他而言，仿佛被现有的体制恶狠狠的捶打在脸上。

他提醒自己，不管跟大和田的关系有多好，在上级面前还是得表现出一个下属应有的工作态度，更该全心全意投入到工作之中，没想到自己会如此依赖对方的体贴——或许不仅仅是依赖。他开始感到恐惧，怕这份温柔会无法自拔，各种复杂情绪让他拒绝大和田提出的各种邀约，他需要独自静静。

和投资银行的交涉陷入死胡同，方才又接到金融厅下周来总部检查的通知。在第n次拨弄手腕上的橡皮筋时，半泽才愿意承认自己的状况非常糟，各方压力使他焦虑到难以入睡，频繁的梦境更令之雪上加霜，根本无心顾及工作以外的事。在有所察觉时，跟大和田之间似乎也有了一种微妙的疏离感，他担心自己是否矫枉过正。

在克制自己的依赖之后才发现，没有对方的安慰及鼓励，吞再多安眠药都没用，他需要大和田，却又担心对方会被这强烈的需求吓跑。这之间的平衡根本无法掌控。

大和田没想过自己的亲切会成为软弱，下属在摸透自己的刀子嘴豆腐心后，连尊重都省了，他亲切的领导作风一直以来都是希望能够有家人般的凝聚力，或许真是受年纪渐增影响，火爆性格和锐气都减了大半，他认为这是为人处世过于圆滑，但年轻人却将之解读为软弱，会把自己真正当上级尊重的反而是半泽，只是最近有种被对方排斥的感觉。

他发现，半泽会避开自己的触碰，每当他顺势想拍拍对方的肩或是手臂，年轻人便会畏缩或闪躲，其他人不会发现这些异状，对他来说则是显而易见。但当他真正碰触对方时，半泽却又跟以往一样，自然且放松。

大和田加快步伐走向停车场，他不想被其他人发现，最近确实被重建帝国航空的事折磨的有点精神衰弱，所以决定下班后火速离开。坐进自己的驾驶座，他看到半泽的车还在停车场，犹豫着要不要去找对方谈谈，但是该怎么开口或谈些什么也不知道，他发动汽车引擎打算直接回家，就当作自己没发现，维持跟以往一样的态度吧。

事后，他很庆幸自己保持同样态度是对的，不然半泽看起来像是随时都会奔溃一样。

“一个人掉进河里，大声呼救，路过的警察看了一眼，没有理他，转身走了。他急中生智，大喊，打倒斯大林，警察立即转身把他从河里拖了上来……，”

“你知道，我们都有可能成为这样的人，所以这并不幽默。”

大和田停止了他今日份的苏联笑话，他本来是想让对方缓和缓和心情，别将注意力集中在身上的衣服是别人穿过这件事上，但半泽显然已经将衣服的拉链拉至全开。

“别脱，你会感冒的。”

“下车前我再套上就好。”

“不准脱，不然就把车窗关上。”

“那味道会把我逼疯。”

“就快到了。”

“但我们遇到堵车。”半泽哀怨地盯着前方的车辆。

“你出外勤那么多次不都忍住了？”

“工作时能转移注意力。”

“别扭来扭去，你手长脚长会碍到我！”

“我又想吐了。”虽然他的衣服多半都丢在某处，但他的裤子及大和田身上也都沾到一些呕吐后留下的秽物，那强烈的恶心气味依然在车内弥漫。

“不准吐！你就不能想点办法忍过这短短十几分钟吗？”

半泽突然之间安静下来，他趁红灯时转过头查看对方，年轻男人一副有话要说的样子看着他，却什么都没说。绿灯了，在他准备回头继续开车时，半泽迅速地在他唇上啄了一下，快的来不及做任何反应，后方车辆不耐烦的喇叭声让他从错愕中回神，半泽像个知错的孩子缩在座位上，大和田则是沉默的开着车。

“抱歉。”没多久，年轻男人开口道歉。

“我没生气。”

“我......，”

“好多了吗？”

“嗯。”半泽含糊且小声的回答。

  
*注：  
这里的半泽有抑郁症加极度洁癖  
少量daddy issues  
——————————

回到银行，大和田就像什么事都没发生一样，半泽察觉到这点后，决定顺势配合，他很后悔刚刚的行为，但心中某部分却因为做了这件事而感到兴奋，而且对方没有生气。不过随后他又开始焦虑，或许对方只是找台阶让自己下，加上身上的脏污及恶臭，逼得他即将崩溃，他需要水，需要洁净，需要清洗掉这满身污秽。

清澈的水，干净的衣服，这使他镇定并找回平稳的情绪。透明清凉的液体让他得到救赎，却也是让他无法释怀的枷锁，流水声总能提醒着父亲是如何死去。他不该拆开那个信封，不该跑去找小花，这令他绝望到几乎相信这是诅咒。

半泽在座椅上直愣愣的盯着纸屑散落一地，在大和田走进办公室时，他才开始收拾。

“你应该直接拿扫把比较快。”

“快捡完了。”

“那封信写了什么？”

“没什么，又是一些不意外的话。”他放好垃圾桶，开始收拾东西。

“你准备回家了？”

“突然想到有些事要办。”

“你......，”大和田立刻察觉到眼前人的不对劲。

“我没事。”半泽挤不出勉强的笑容，只好避开对方的眼神，几乎是逃离一般的离开银行。

——你还是认为我做的不够好，是吗？

问句没有得到任何回应，只有持续不断的流水声伴随，但他觉得父亲就站在身旁，以责备的眼神看着自己，就跟小时候一样，父亲从不曾大声呵斥，只稍皱着眉并叹气摇头，他就能明白，严厉长辈的眼神中诉说着什么，失望、愠怒、蒙羞，他总是无法达到父亲的期望。

半泽赤身裸体的站在蓬蓬头底下，看着自己起皱的手指，他该将水关掉，该走出浴室将丢在地上的衣物收拾好，该穿上衣服回办公室将任务处理好，但没一样能做到，他不知道在这里待了多久，愤怒把他困在透明水柱形成的网罗之中，他试了几次，终于踏出浴缸，但在穿上浴袍后，又无法自制的脱掉浴袍，再度走向蓬蓬头底下，他不想整夜都待在浴室里，挣扎了一会儿之后，又再度走出浴室。

“你可以过来一趟吗？”

“你在哪里？”

“家。”

还没等对方回答他就挂断通话，将手机扔到衣服堆上，又回到水柱之下。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 机器里的某一个零件特别突出，能提高机器的效率吗？

大和田尽自己所能，以最快的速度爬山楼梯，气喘吁吁的到达那间公寓门口，却瞧见未关上的大门，进去后是空无一人的客厅，接着他听到流水声从更里面的方向传来，关上门，直接走向浴室，之间杵在蓬蓬头底下的人影有如雕像般动也不动，他捡起地上的白色浴袍，不顾袖口会因此淋湿，直接伸手到蓬蓬头底下把开关合上，半泽依然毫无动静。

  
_**机器里的某一个零件特别突出，能提高机器的效率吗？** _

  
“穿上，我今天已经看够你的裸体了。”他将浴袍递上，对方似乎花了一点时间才意识到自己的存在，回神后便匆匆地把浴袍套上。

“我无法离开这里。”

“多久了？”

“不知道，大概三个小时吧。”

“还好你不是明天早晨才告诉我。”

“如果我们的社会只是被适度污染，我应该会视而不见。如果只腐朽到尚可详装不知的程度，我应该享受着自己所拥有的，过完这一生。”

“什么？”

“父亲告诉我的。”

他愣住，半泽对人性的不堪一击明明白白，没有人不想要一个更好的世界，他也希望，可是如今作为全体公民保护伞惩治罪犯的公检法系统，何时悄无声息地变成了权力和财富者的走狗？置身于高楼林立的都市，身旁是庄严的检察院大楼和警察署，闭上眼，我们还是安全的吧。

“真相有时固然残忍，而追逐真相的过程又必然艰辛，但是生活的未来也绝不能由谎言来打造，这才是你父亲想表达的意思，”

接着他叹了口气说，“他只是想帮你。”

“那是因为我一直让他失望，他连死后都怕我让他蒙羞。”

“你到底在气什么？”他本以为半泽气的是政府恶意削减债券的事。

“我气他自私的抛下我们，我气他连一句鼓励的话都不愿给予。”

——他是不是从没爱过我们？半泽没将这句说出口，因为那是最折磨他的想法。

“或许他只是个不善于表达的笨拙父亲。”

“如果你认识他，就不会这么想。”

“听着，我确实不认识你父亲，但他死后仍然占据着你的内心，说明你还在乎他，只是你不想相信他会说出那些话。或许像你说的那样，每一个机构，每一个部门，每一个岗位，都有自己的游戏规则。不管明也好暗也好，第一步是把它学会，不过很多人还没有走到这一步就已经淘汰了，知道为什么吗？自以为是。第二步就是要在这个游戏里面把线头找出来，学会如何不去犯规，懂得如何在线团里面玩，这样才能勉强保住饭碗。”

“为什么你这么会安慰人？”半泽总算暂时停止纠结这事，露出不好意思的笑容。

“我也不想有这种天赋，偏偏你又特别需要。”

“我不是......我真的这么糟糕吗？”他觉得自己听起来就像个老是哭哭啼啼的孩子。

“你只是需要有人适时拉住你，免得干出什么傻事，不过你还是做了一堆。”

半泽马上想到今天做的那件傻事，一阵红潮在他脸上浮现，对方肯定也注意到了这点，因为大和田打算转身离开。

“你知道吗？明天会有copernicus家的马卡龙放在我桌上，两盒，我值得这份谢礼。”

“等等，”半泽急忙跨出浴缸，在浴室门口抓住大和田的手臂，“你说你没生气。”

“我该走了。”

“我讨厌吗？”

大和田想甩掉男人的手，却被对方拉得更近。

“回答我。”半泽发现自己的语气像在质问，马上补充，“拜托。”

“我值得你讨厌。”于是他往前站，整个人几乎是紧贴在大和田侧身，对方低着头所以他看不到表情，但后颈露出的一小块粉红色肌肤却提供了线索，即便如此，他仍犹豫着要不要跨出这一步，他们该维持现状，大和田有责任需要承担，但还能忍耐多久？长久以来终于有另一个人能够真正的进入自己的生活，他自私的不想放手。

“可以吗？”

“改天再当绅士吧，你这浑小子。”大和田叹气，他的次长一旦抓到线索就会紧咬不放，只好放弃否认。

半泽毫无预警地将对方强行推向墙边，运用身高差的优点压制住对方，无法动弹的年长男人抬着头瞪着他。

“轻点。”被撞疼的大和田抱怨道。

半泽吻上他的唇，像是在车上那次一样，轻轻啄了几下，征求着对方的批准，年长者微微倾身向前，半泽收到信号后，有如饥渴的肉食动物扑向猎物，用力吸吮着对方的双唇，察觉到大和田的手环住自己的腰际后，无疑是激励他加强攻势，接着便用舌头撬开门牙进入口腔，继续纠缠对方，他吻得又急又快，不想给对方有任何反悔的机会。

放过对方的唇，将额头抵在墙上稍作喘息的半泽完全忘记自己只穿了一件浴袍，而衣襟下摆早就因这些动作而敞开着，大和田的脸靠在他胸口，呼出的热气略过他的肌肤，勾引出另一个反应，结果令他尴尬的不敢移动。

“还说你不是同性恋。”对方不怀好意的弹了一下，半泽倒抽一口气的往后退缩。

“或许我该在乎的是人格魅力，而不是性别。”半泽强作镇定，没想到对方准许的范围比自己认为的还广，他开始脱去大和田的西装、马甲，随意的往一旁丢去，随着衬衫扣子往下解开时，他也逐渐弯曲膝盖，试图亲吻对方的颈部。

“我全身是汗。”那几层楼梯让大和田爬得满身大汗。

“这不碍事。”半泽二话不说将年长男人拽至蓬蓬头底下，两人差点因此绊倒在浴缸里，他不顾对方阻止，让温水淋湿对方的衬衫跟西装裤，自己的浴袍当然也无法幸免。

“你这白痴，衣服湿了很难脱好伐。”

“这样比较快。”

“我居然傻到以为你是处男。”

“我是洁癖不是性无能，只是，”半泽顿了一下，“要喝得够醉。”

“看来这次你不需要。”

我没......天！”

大和田抚上半泽的炙热，刚开始对方的动作略显笨拙，但几次试探后，很快就摸清他喜欢怎样的碰触，他一手搭在大和田的肩膀，一手撑在墙上，呼吸声逐渐变得厚重紊乱，原始冲动让他无法自制的往前挺进腰部。搭在肩上的那双手为揉搓年长男人的短发，感受水流在发丝与指尖之中的窜动，接着往下滑行，用手背摩挲对方的脸颊，干净整齐的面容令他迷恋不已，半泽猜想对方是否以此在讨好自己，这种大胆推测带出另一波兴奋，他抬起对方的下巴，用拇指磨蹭着嘴唇，他想再次亲吻对方，年长者似乎察觉到这点，以轻吻他的手指来回应。

“到床上去。”他想更加深入的触碰对方。

“那会毁了你的床。”

“反正床单也该换了。”

“在这里就好。”

他伸手想抚摸男人裤子底下的肿胀，却被对方推离。

“嘿，看着我，专心点。”他勾住半泽的下巴，另一双手则是加强力道。

没多久，白色粘稠液体喷洒在大和田的上腹部，温水随即将之冲刷掉，从高潮中回神的半泽带着愧疚的眼神清洗自己遗留下的痕迹。

“抱歉。”

“我没想过你也会有这种表情。”大和田没打算动手，微笑着看着对方满脸通红的替自己清洗，蓬蓬头的水在这之后终于被关上。

“你呢？”

“我不确定你能。”

“当然可以。”没想到对方比自己还在乎洁癖这个问题。

大和田扯住浴袍，让他弯下一点腰，以便紧凑到他耳边说道，“证明给我看。”

半泽快速地脱掉自己的浴袍，却在脱掉对方的衣服时遇到阻碍，吸收水分的布料潮湿且厚重的紧贴在皮肤上，他们花了一点时间才解决这个问题，将惨不忍睹的衣服留在浴缸，半泽拉着对方奔向卧室的床，大和田虽然被他压身下，但还是主导着节奏，他们的吻比起刚才缓和许多，半泽用大腿蹭着对方下身，待他感觉到对方开始不耐烦的扭动腰部时，将其侧过身。

“等等。”大和田发现半泽打算从背后环抱住自己时吓了一跳。

“别紧张，我没有要那么做，更何况也不可能勃起的那么快。”

男人往前移动并贴近大和田的背后，他的确没有感觉到不该存在的触感，接着一双大手包围住他的阴茎，伴随后颈上的亲吻缓缓撸动着，他想保持平稳的呼吸，却不由自主的张口喘息，对方动作开始加快，并且注意到自己的身体逐渐紧绷。

“我需要你。”半泽的唇靠在他的耳畔，亲昵的低声道出告白。

“你的床单。”大和田盯着毁坏床单的元凶，很难相信一个有极度洁癖的人居然会放任不管。

“晚点再来处理。”半泽收紧他的环抱，将对方搂在怀里，像个缠人的孩子不愿松手，他贪婪汲取对方的体温，迷恋那干且粗糙的肌肤触感。

“我是不是太放纵你的任性？”大和田无法拒绝索求，因为这不是对方的一厢情愿，他也因此背负着不忠的罪行。

“你后悔吗？”

“总有一天我们必须结束这段错误。”

“我知道，”半泽将头埋在对方的肩窝里，“在那之前，就让我再多任性一点吧。”

  
Fin.


End file.
